


His Judgement

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bingo, Gen, Judgement Hall, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, lockdown event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: He waits in the Judgement Hall.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	His Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firedrakegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/gifts).



> For firedrakegirl, who inspires my Fell Papyrus so much

Papyrus stood in the hall before the throne room. His magic hummed for him to unleash it. He wouldn't. Not yet at least. Not until the human arrived.

Papyrus was used to a world of 'kill or be killed'. Monsters were not friendly or disposed towards helping each other. Terrible things happened all the time. And he could handle that. He had found his place in the world as captain of the Snowdin Guard. He had his brother by his side. Papyrus had even, rather foolishly, harbored hopes that he could turn Snowdin into a better place, show monsters a way to live without utterly destroying each other. He never had really grown up, had he? And Sans had paid for it.

Papyrus had been furious at the human coming through and destroying all his hard work. Monsters were so scared. He had told them to leave Snowdin until he had destroyed the interloper. He'd proudly proclaimed he'd take their soul for himself. Sans had begged him not to. Papyrus had been too proud and furious to listen. When the humans tried to kill him it was Sans that died, shortcutting them both away to Waterfall.

Papyrus rubbed Sans' collar, the old leather wrapped around his wrist. He'd make up for his mistake. He would stop the human this time. For his brother. The human entered the hall. They still had the same shambling emptiness to them as before. Their expression still blank.

"HUMAN." They stopped. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE THE WORST OF THINGS, AND STILL BELIEVE?" Papyrus watched them. Nothing. "MONSTERS AREN'T PERFECT. BUT WE COULD BE BETTER. OR AT LEAST, WE'D HAD THAT CHANCE. BEFORE YOU."

"MONSTERS DON'T KNOW BETTER. I THOUGHT YOU DID. BUT YOU STILL DID THIS!" Papyrus finally released his hold on his magic and sent bones flying. The human dodged with an ease that reminded him so much of his brother it ached. "YOU KILLED EVERYONE! FIGHTERS, PETS, _STRIPES_. MY BROTHER. NO WONDER KING ASGORE WISHES TO WIPE OUT YOUR KIND!" Another sharp flurry of bones, complex with gaps designed to drive them into reach of his bone sabres. He slashed at them and yet they still melted out of reach. They danced as if this was an old familiar tune for them.

"MY BROTHER WAS NO THREAT! I CAN'T THINK OF A MORE LAZY MONSTER! AND YOU STILL CUT HIM DOWN!" I caused that, Papyrus thought. He didn't voice it, clashing against the human's small dagger. Screaming in fury Papyrus shattered the ground with his bones and used blue magic to drag them down. Bones pierced them, but not enough to stop them. What could get through?

Papyrus drew back falling on Undyne's training. She had fought the human to a standstill. He'd heard rumors of how she had died from the drain of one of her own attacks rather than fall to the human. They'd never spar again. His eye sockets burned. Never fall back. Never surrender. He pressed forward. Still the human slipped past him. Papyrus sent out another tight trap of bones. He almost skewered them only for them to somehow move to use his sabres to help them get out.

Burning magic like this was exhausting. He could feel it burning down his skull. Papyrus pushed the truth of what was on his face back. He could mourn later. Right now was for revenge. Again their blades clashed and they slipped across the room. No matter how hard Papyrus hunted them they stayed one step ahead. Every trick failed.

Wait, there! An opening! Papyrus ruthlessly charged to exploit it, only to realize too late it was a trap. The human's dagger sliced neatly through his spine. Papyrus choked magic dying.

"SANS?"

_it's okay bro. i'm here. i'm always here._

"I'M Sorry..."

_you did good paps. you did..._


End file.
